This invention refers to the field of the constructional technique of cold cutting equipment of the road surface or similar surfaces. International reference class E 01 C.
Various types of cold cutting equipment of the road surface are known in literature concerning patents, specialised techical publications and present practice.
All this known equipment encounters the problem of eliminating the projection of cutting rubble to the side. This side projection of rubble not only entails a hazard for persons but also requires the costly removal of rubble from around the work area. This problem is specifically enhanced when the position of the cutter host vehicle varies due to uneven ground and to the movements of the components that carry the cutter. In these cases the operator is also obliged to intervene to keep the cutting equipment level in order to constantly maintain the cutting depth of the cutter.
In fact, when the position of the operating machine varies, the skids with the traditionally known side protection guards move off the ground at one of the ends leaving an escape gap for the rubble, allowing it to be cast out hazardously to the side and also altering the pre-setting depth.
This invention aims at resolving all these problems still encountered in known cutting equipment by achieving further improvements of economical achievement, utmost reliability and operational safety.